MSN MADNESS
by I Kissed a Cullen Boy
Summary: ok so i know lots of people write MSN or AIM stories etc bt could please jst read it neway? thnx...and the title is pretty self explanatory isnt it? lol a bit OC for sum but yeah...


so hey there i was bored in study and true i should have been studying but instead i wrote this...

not my greatest work but i was bored...so yeah...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**MSN GETS A LITTLE...NAUGHTY?? (suprise suprise)**

**bella: happilydamned**

**edward: sheismine**

**alice: shoppingqueenxox**

**jasper: feelyourpain**

**emmett: grizzlybearsFEARME**

**rosalie: prettierthanyou**

**esme: mothernature**

**carlisle: doctorC**

--

shoppingqueen _has signed in_

grizzlybearsFEARME _has signed in_

happilydamned _has signed in_

--

shoppingqueenxox: I am soooooooooo glad u installed msn on2 our comps bells

happilydamned: hi 2u2 alice

shoppingqueenxox: LOL

grizzlybearsFEARME: wat bout me??

happilydamned: hey em lol i didnt 4get u

grizzlybearsFEARME: gd :)

shoppingqueenxox: ur hard 2 4get emmett

grizzlybearsFEARME: is dat a gd fing?

shoppingqueenxox: no

grizzlybearsFEARME: ok. compliment it is :D

shoppingqueenxox: ... (sigh)

shoppingqueenxox: wateva emmett

grizzlybearsFEARME: LOL

happilydamned: so cullens? care 2 tell me y im alone?

grizzlybearsFEARME: want me 2 keep u company bells?

--

sheismine _has signed in_

--

sheismine: EMMETT?? IF THE NAME DOESN'T MAKE IT CLEAR, WANT ME TO SHOW YOU??

grizzlybearsFEARME: OMG! HOW DID U KNO??

sheismine: i read minds remember??

grizzlybearsFEARME: ah...

grizzlybearsFEARME: well c now...um...BYE ALICE AND BELLA!!

--

grizzlybearsFEARME _has signed out_ (and has run for the hills)

--

happilydamned: hi edward. nyc entrance :)

sheismine: thanx luv :) and hello 2u2

shoppingqueenxox: hem hem

sheismine: yes alice?

shoppingqueenxox: well fine! dnt say hi 2 me then!

sheismine: hi alice

shoppingqueenxox: well hiya edward!!

sheismine: (sigh)

happilydamned: lol

shoppingqueenxox: so dnt u think ur name is a bit...u kno...possessive much??

sheismine and happilydamned: no

shoppingqueenxox: o-kay

happilydamned: :)

happilydamned: bt dat reminds me edward. y am i locked up here alone in an empty house with no charlie??

shoppingqueenxox: (rolls eyes) hint hint edward

--

feelyourpain _has signed in_

--

feelyourpain: coz hes a bad bf bells. dump him and...

happilydamned: and?

sheismine: AND?? (gets ready to pulverise him)

feelyourpain: and join the circus

happliydamned: LOL

feelyourpain: im serious bella

happilydamned: ...

shoppingqueenxox: um...jasper honey?

feelyourpain: yes?

shoppingqueenxox: h-have u taken ur pills 2day?

feelyourpain: ...

shoppingqueenxox: well have u??

feelyourpain: YES I HAVE THANKYOU VERY MUCH!! HAPPY NOW THAT EVERYONE KNOWS??

shoppingqueenxox: ...

feelyourpain: WELL GOOD HEAVENS FOR THAT!! Y CANT U LUV ME THE WAY I AM??

--

feelyourpain _has signed out _(to find some razors that will cut his granite skin)

--

shoppingqueenxox: JAZZY?? JAZZY I LOVE YOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!!

--

shoppingqueenxox _has signed off _(to find her beloved and destroy the razors)

--

happilydamned: w-ell dat was...interesting...

sheismine: yeah...jasper gets a little...how do u say...emotional...

happilydamne: a little????!! pfft...dats an understatement

sheismine: true true

happilydamned: hmm...

sheismine: soo r u still bored and lonely?

happilydamned: am i ever! i think im gonna take a leaf out of jasper's book

sheismine: dnt u dare missy

happilydamned: wat r u gona do bout it?

sheismine: do u really need 2 ask dat?

happilydamned: yup. suuuuure do

sheismine: il b there b4 u can blink

happilydamned: i jst blinked edward

sheismine: damn u r sooo hilarious bella. im pissing in my boots (OC i know bt shh jst go along with it kk!!!)

happilydamned: eww edward...dats jst plain yuck

sheismine: hmm...so can i come ovr?

happilydamned: how bout i quote u?

happilydamned: do u really need 2 ask dat?

sheismine: (sigh) wat am i goin 2 do wid u bella?

happilydamned: u can do watevr u want (wink wink) LOL

sheismine: have i ever told u ur the most dangerous creature on the planet?

happilydamned: u may hav mentioned it in passing

sheismine: il b right there bella...stay safe

happilydamned: im sure i can survive widout u 4 5mins edward. geeez

sheismine: i nevr kno wid u bella...

happilydamned: jst get ur ass ovr here edward

sheismine: yes ma'am

--

happilydamned _has signed off_

she is mine _has signed off_

_--_

mothernature _has signed in_

doctorC _has signed in_

_--_

mothernature: have they gone?

doctorC: yep. msn is ALL ours!!!

mothernature: whoooooooooo!

doctorC: now wat?

mothernature: idk

doctorC: ...

mothernature: y r kids so obsessed wid this thing?

doctorC: search me

mothernature: id luv 2

doctorC: =O

mothernature: wat????!! cant a woman b a little...bad once in a wile?

doctorC: esme? i want 2 ravage u

mothernature: OH MY CARLISLE

doctorC: yes?

mothernature: do it

doctorC: ok

(yeah yeah i kno this is waaaayy OC for carlisle and esme but tough cookies kk)

--

mothernature _has signed out _

doctorC _has signed out_

_--_

prettierthanyou _has signed in_

grizzlybearsFEARME _has signed in_

_--_

prettierthanyou: please tell me dat wasnt jst esme and carlisle talking...like dat

grizzlybearsFEARME: sadly...it was

prettierthanyou: dear god! that is sooooooooooooo gross...

grizzlybearsFEARME: i kno...im metally scarred 4 life

prettierthanyou: me 2 baby...me 2

grizzlybearsFEARME: shall we b comfort partners? rock eachother in the tides of nightmares and live in peril together?

prettierthanyou: umm...if ur trying 2 ask for sex...jst say it

grizzlybearsFEARME: rosalie have sex wid me

prettierthanyou: dats better nd ok.

prettierthanyou: beat u 2 da bed!!

--

prettierthanyou _has signed out _

_--_

grizzlybearsFEARME: rose!!! ur a cheater!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(in the distance rose is cackling, already comfy on the bed)

grizzlybearsFEARME: dammit. now im talking 2 myself...

grizzlybearsFEARME: wait...y am i talking 2 myself??

grizzlybearsFEARME: oh-kay...well cya!!! whoever is out there in the cyber world who decided to break into our hard drives and access private info and...well imma shut-up now...

grizzlybearsFEARME: i think i talk to much...

(in the distance from emmett and rosalies bedroom rosalie waits..."EMMETT? SIGN OFF THAT STUPID THING NOW!!!")

grizzlybearsFEARME: yes dear

--

grizzlybearsFEARME _has signed out_

--

---------------------------------------------------

well guys i hope u enjoyed reading this as much as i did writing it...it definetly passed the time lol i think i pissed my pants laughing...hahaha jst kidding!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i wear a nappy...OK IM KIDDING!!! I SWEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!

cya guys thnx 4 reading...pretty please review and il love u =P

xx-hugz-xx


End file.
